Smorks
Smorks are a species of small green creatures. They serve as minor villains in one episode of Yin Yang Yo!. Overview Smorks are little green creatures with big heads and ears, usually wearing purple clothing. They don't have a homeplace, they live in human cities, though leave later for no known reason. Using their cuteness, they make people adopt them. Then, they immediately multiply through the use of the smork spores. Smorks produce these spores once per day. Sometime during the afternoon, they scratch the spores off their heads. Once the spores reach the ground, a new smork is born immediately reaching maturity. Once there is enough of them, they begin stealing electronics to build a rocket filled with spores. The rocket hits the nearest city and creates an army of smorks. Smorks then conquer the city and make people work in their candy mines. Role in Yin Yang Yo! The smorks appear as villains in one episode, Smorks. When Yo leaves the dojo, Yin adopts the smorks, which Yang disapproves. Yin keeps them in the bathroom, a place Yang would never visit. She gives them everything they ask for, including radioactive plutonium. Meanwhile, they steal all the electronics in the dojo and create the Smork Bot. Yang finds out about that and tells Yin. The smorks decieve her, saying that it's part of a "Yin becoming a honorary smork celebration". Later, Yang tries to call an exterminaor, ony to find that smorks destroyed the phone. The Smork Leader attacks Yang with the Smork Bot. All of Yang's attacks prove futile because of the robot's Mushroom Armor. When Yin returns with the supplies for smorks, she sees her brother getting defeated. She questions the smorks what's happening. The Scholar Smork explains their plans while the Smork Missile is fired. Yang goes jumps on the missile and changes it's course with his game pad (the technology to build the missile came from Yang's console). Yin steals the watch used to control the Smork Bot and makes the robot self-destruct, defeating the smorks in a giant explosion. The next day an exterminator arrives, takes the smorks and makes cereal out of them. At the same time, Smork Missile hits Carl's lair and spreads smorks all over it. Those smorks either left the lair or have been taken care of by Carl. List of Smorks Leader Smork The leader of the smorks and the main speaker. He fools Yin into adopting them and gives her their requests during the episode. This shows that he is a good liar and has no problems with it. When the smorks were to begin their plans, he sent Yin shopping and attacked Yang with the Smork Bot. He controlled it with his watch. Using the robot he defeated Yang, but underestimated Yin, getting distracted and laughing when she says she is going to stop them. She steals his watch and makes the Smork Bot self-destruct, causing one giant explosion. Before losing consciousness, Leader Smork says he doesn't regret anything. He was later made cereal of. Based off of Papa Smurf from The Smurfs. Scholar Smork A glasses-wearing smork with extreme knowledge and german accent. He seems to be Leader Smork's right hand, presumabily built the Smork Bot and the Smork Missile. He explains the smorks' plans to Yin and Yang. He was present at the explosion, though he didn't get hurt, only to be blasted by Yin's woo-foo. He has been later made into cereal. Based of Brainy Smurf from The Smurfs. Mad Dog Smork A smork who, because of being aggresive, is an "exception" among smorks. He has red glowing eyes and is usually seen with a bone in his mouth. He has been blown up and made into cereal with other smorks. Short Attention Span Smork A sleepy looking smork. He usually doesn't know what is happening and asks "Did you say something?" when someone explains something. He was present at the Smork Bot's destruction and has been made into cereal. Sympathy enducing Smork A sick smork who moves on a wheelchair. He brags about his illnesses and makes others feel sympathy. He has been present at the explosion (along with every other smork) and has been made into cereal. Boneless Smork A smork who looks like a puddle because of his lack of bones. He is one of the younger smorks. He has been blown up and made into cereal with other smorks. Girl Smork The only female smork seen, wearing a skirt and having long, red hair. She kisses a random smork during their introduction. She has been made into cereal after the explosion. Based off of Smurffette from The Smurfs. Trivia *They're an allusion of Smurfs and Snorks, creations of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Species